


Гипнос Плакал

by slphlk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slphlk/pseuds/slphlk
Summary: Он свято верит, что ты никогда снова его не ранишь. Но ты никогда и не хотел.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 9





	Гипнос Плакал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hypnos Wept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341387) by [Nakimochiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku). 



> этот же перевод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6695986/17105687
> 
> //гипнОс — божество сна в древнегреческой мифологии (в древнеримской же двойником ему приходится сомнус), по совместительству сын вечного мрака и ночи, брат смерти и отец морфея — всем известного бога сновидений. согласно наиболее распространенным представлениям, гипнос живет в беспросветной тьме и безмолвной тишине у далекого океана или в подземном царстве мертвых, где служит его повелителю — аиду. с наступлением ночи, мягкосердечный, благосклонный к людям гипнос тихо пролетает над миром, погружая все живое в сон, избавляя от страданий и забот. он обладает силой насылать сон не только на людей и животных, но и на богов (даже таких, как зевс). изображается чаще всего в образе юноши с крыльями за спиной и на висках.

Акира безупречно умещается в твоих объятиях. Тебе хочется его впитать целиком в себя, обвить вокруг него все-все свои конечности или даже проглотить его, словно змея, и хранить внутри. Он шагает тебе навстречу так легко и покоряется так наивно; взгляд у него мягкий, любовный, и глаза полны слез. Ты причинял боль — он знавал ее вкус, но до сих пор неуклонно верит, что ты не ранишь его снова.

А ты никогда и не хотел.

Ты лишь собираешься кое-что построить, кое-что несравненно выше и величественнее, чем все, на что когда-либо решались люди; свою собственную Вавилонскую Башню. А затем подняться на самую ее вершину и, взвыв от радости, расправить крылья и овладеть миром.

Ты хочешь, чтобы Акира был там тоже, когда это случится.

***

Когда вы были еще совсем маленькими, Акира вечно ковылял за тобою по пятам. Обычно слева от тебя, он останавливался, когда останавливался ты, и глядел туда же, куда был направлен твой взор. Он задавал тебе глупые вопросы, а ты с радостью на них отвечал.

Ты им управлял.

Ты ледяным императорским взглядом прощупываешь комнатку вашей группы в детском саду, а на полу, чуть левее тебя, разместился Акира. Мальчик, донельзя сосредоточенный, малюет что-то в раскраске; он высунул кораллово-розовый кончик языка наружу и следит за тем, чтобы не выходить за контуры.

Акира поднимает глаза на тебя и расплывается в улыбке, — ты мельком замечаешь нехватку левого резца — и тут же демонстрирует тебе свое творение:

— Посмотри, Рио, посмотри!

— Как красиво, — отвечаешь ты и мацаешь его за маленькую округлую щечку. — Мне нравится, — мальчишка, получив желаемую похвалу, алеет лицом и, вернувшись к раскраске, принимается с особой тщательностью подбирать нужный оттенок оранжевого.

Ты им управляешь.

И думаешь, что так будет всегда. Так _должно_ быть всегда.

***

У Акиры новое тело: куда более высокое и гораздо шире. Оно по-прежнему гармонирует с твоим и идеально для твоих объятий, где Акире самое место. Только теперь это он сворачивается вокруг, обволакивая всего тебя, а не наоборот. От него пахнет потом, моторным маслом, свежеприготовленным рисом и газировкой. От него пахнет каким-то дешевым одеколоном, кондиционером для белья и каким-то исключительным, не поддающимся определению, ароматом улицы, с городским смогом и выхлопными газами. От него пахнет то ли серой, то ли смолой. Ты льнешь к нему и вдыхаешь, невесомо целуя его в шею. А он или не замечает этого, или попросту решает не обращать внимание, но утыкается носом в твою макушку и сжимает тебя чуть крепче.

Он пахнет почти так же — тебя это не совсем не беспокило, пока он не стал тебя обнимать. Так же, как раньше. Ты не думал, что будешь любить и, вместе с этим, опасаться его маленьких изменений.

— Рио, — шепчет парень, будто бы сам чувствует, как все сжимается у тебя в груди. А ты даже не понимаешь, почему оно сжимается. Он ведь здесь, он с тобой. — Рио, — Акира повторяет чуть мягче и приподнимает твой подбородок, и ты встречаешь его взгляд — теплый и полный нежности; его губы, сжатые в непроизвольную линию, выражают преданность. Большим пальцем он маленькими кругами треплет твой подбородок.

— Акира, — отвечаешь ты.

Он с тобой.

Если все пойдет гладко, он всегда будет рядом. Слева от тебя.

***

Ты вдруг вспоминаешь, как делил с ним все. Одежду. Ценности. Мандарины. Всякий раз, когда ты очищал мандарин, слой тонкой белой кожуры забивался под ногти, а воздух стремительно наполнялся терпким цитрусовым ароматом. Потом ты разделял его на дольки, брал одну и говорил: «Акира, скажи "а"!», а он широко раскрывал рот, хватал им мандариновую дольку из твоих пальцев и ел. Жуя, он улыбался, а после лучезарно щебетал, что было очень вкусно.

Всякий раз, когда Акира окунал руки в большую миску со свежей, только что помытой малиной, ягоды окрашивали их, и казалось, будто они были в крови. Он брал одну ягоду и совал ее тебе: «Рио! "А"!» Ты открывал ему свой рот и открывал ему свое сердце, как не открыл бы ни кому другому, а сразу после ощущал сладость на языке.

— Рио? — Акира зовет тебя, высунувшись над экраном твоего ноутбука, такой простодушный, безгрешный и весь твой. У него выработался инстинкт — всем с тобою делиться, и проявляется даже сейчас, после стольких лет. Парень протягивает тебе кусочек слоеной булочки, на золотистой корочке которой, впрочем, уже зияет след от укуса, обнажая кремовую начинку. — Скажи "а", — ты подаешься чуть вперед и аккуратно откусываешь тесто. А Акира лыбится. — Вкусно? — Ты дожевываешь и проглатываешь.

— Почисти мне мандарин, — просишь ты и возвращаешься к экрану. Тебе не нужно даже смотреть, чтобы понять, что он топает на кухню.

Вы делите друг с другом все. Всем, что для тебя важно, ты поделишься с ним, протянешь ему и попросишь сказать "а".

***

Больше всего Акире идет плакать. Ты всегда так считал: когда он был ребенком, кожа на его пухлых щечках и на подбородке мило морщинилась и краснела, когда он вот-вот собирался разрыдаться. Он прекрасен и сейчас, в своем демоническом теле, когда стоит на коленях на полу твоей спальни и заглядывает отчаянно в твои глаза — будто бы там он найдет все ответы, словно это избавит его от боли. Его сердце раздирают необузданные эмоции, сострадание и жалость; оно рвется наружу. Он плачет всем своим телом, плечи его опущены, голова откинута назад, грудь содрогается от рыданий.

Он свято верит, что ты никогда его не ранишь, а ты никогда и не хотел. Но разве можешь ты остановиться, даже если таков неизбежный итог? Он человек. Столь непростительно человечный, и все же, почему-то, куда лучше и невиннее других. Благородный, когда остальные жестоки и подлы. Он человек по своей сути — это есть то, за что ты его так любишь.

Это то, за что ты всегда его так любил.

Когда его лицо еще разгоряченное и мокрое от слез, ты поднимаешь его и тащишь на свою кровать, чтобы там он и заснул, когда проплачется. Он окончательно ослабевает, сворачивается в клубок и притискивается к тебе слева, где ему самое место. Дышит он глубоко и очень тяжко. Ты тянешься чуть вниз, смахиваешь прядь волос юноши с его лица, гладишь его кожу вдоль скулы и подушечкой пальца ловишь одну слезинку. Ты осторожно подносишь палец к своим губам.

На вкус его слезы такие же приятные, какими кажутся с виду.

***

— Все это теперь наше. Все только тебе и мне. Я построил это для нас, — изрекаешь ты, проводя рукой по широкому небу и по океану. Акира не смотрит.

Акира спит.

Ты увенчал себя светом и другой венец оставил ему. Ты мог бы собрать его из чего угодно: из костей, из цветов, даже из перьев своих собственных крыльев. Ты протянул ему руку и предложил место, что принадлежит ему по праву, с собою рядом. Место, которое ты всегда для него одного берег; место, за которое другие убивали. Ты возвел свою Вавилонскую Башню и стер с лица земли все прочие империи. Сотворил ваш собственный Сад Эдема, только для двоих.

Теперь он спит, и спит, и спит, лежа слева от тебя. На нем нет никакой короны — только кровь и отблеск твоего света. Акира неизменно безупречно умещается в твоих объятиях, тихий, неподвижный и сломленный. Ты причинял боль — он знавал ее вкус, но верил, что ты не ранишь его снова. В этом он ошибался.

Ведь ты не хочешь его ранить.

— Я совсем не этого желал, — шепчешь ты. — Акира. Акира!

Никогда не хотел.

Ты взываешь к нему, но Акира не просыпается.


End file.
